<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember by AngelynMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895189">Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon'>AngelynMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, implied - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which things are remembered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know for tags</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you remember dying?" Jaskier asked him once.</p><p>Only he wasn't Jaskier anymore, not really, this incarnation of his Bard went by the name of Dandelion.</p><p>Geralt had only shaken his head in answer because he hadn't died, only Jaskier had and Geralt remembered every detail of that day vividly, it was the cause of most of his sleepless nights. The nightmares of the day he had failed to protect his Bard.</p><p>"I remember dying." Jaskier told him some years later, "I remember you were crying."</p><p>Jaskier had looked at him and stroked his face with his thumbs, fingers finding the same path those tears had taken centuries ago.</p><p>"I remember wondering why you were crying for me." Jaskier whispered, "I remember trying to make you smile." Jaskier looked pained as he spoke his next sentence, "I said..., 'looks like Destiny is finally taking me off your hands, Geralt.' Darling..., I'm sorry that that was the last thing I said to you."</p><p>Geralt had pulled his Bard in, his Jaskier, his Dandelion and held him close, it didn't matter what Jaskier had said, Geralt would have let him say anything then if it meant he would live and perhaps he had deserved those to hear the angry, frightened words he had once said thrown at him as he lost his friend, his heart.</p><p>And as Jaskier fell asleep in his arms Geralt couldn't stop himself from squeezing him closer, didn't stop himself from pressing a kiss to his Bard's hair.</p><p>And Geralt realized that he'd lied when Jaskier had asked him about dying.</p><p>Because even if his body had kept living Geralt had died the moment Jaskier had so very long ago and hadn't been alive until he had bumped into him in that crowded market.</p><p>Geralt remembered dying vividly.</p><p>And he remembered clearly the moment he was reborn.</p><p>As it had the first time, it started with a song and the Bard that played it.</p><p>--</p><p>A/n: I suppose this could be taken as a sequel to my story 'Old, not slow' if you ignore the Author's notes on that one about Jaskier's last words, But I didn't intend it to be, that's why I'm not linking it in a series..</p><p>The starting line just kept echoing in my head and then this story appeared once I wrote it down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>